


Три фиксации Джона Уотсона

by JunkyPerv



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M, Oral Fixation, Penises, Russian fanfiction, Sherlock playing Alejandro on violin, stupid humor, Русский | Russian, плоский хумор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkyPerv/pseuds/JunkyPerv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Джона появляется фиксация, и он пытается ее скрывать. Тщетно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три фиксации Джона Уотсона

**Author's Note:**

> Это. Это мой первый фик по Шерлоку. И это самая глупая вещь, которую я когда-либо писал. В жизни. Впрочем, оно не претендует на эмоциональную встряску, это правда попытки юмора и ничего больше.... Господи, прости меня за это. xD И за то, что я честно пытался все отбетить сам, но вы знаете, как это бывает - глаз замыливается. Также автору не дает покоя это исполнения гаговского Алехандро скрипичным квартетом: [тык](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=daOECPBusUY).

Первый раз, когда это случилось, Джон был не готов. Абсолютно, от слова «совсем». И дело даже не столько в стеснении, сколько в полной и необратимой несправедливости этого мира.

У Шерлока Холмса был очень большой... детородный орган. 

(Джон решил не переходить у себя в голове на личностные «пенис», или «член», или «перец» какой-нибудь, Господи упаси, а ограничиться наиболее медицински одобренными терминами).

Первый раз, когда так уж случилось, что Джон не мог не оценить размеров сего... инструмента, они с Шерлоком были в туалете, общественном туалете у соседних писсуаров. (Очередная погоня завела их в Сент Джеймс парк, а выпитые пару часов назад несколько чашек кофе в унылом бистро во время слежки внезапно дали о себе знать). Казалось бы, живя вместе уже почти полгода, они должны были в какой-то определенный момент узнать друг друга с этой стороны, чисто по-приятельски, по-дружески, так сказать. Не то, чтобы они давно уже должны были помериться, Боже, хозяйствами, но это ведь совершенно нормально — быть в курсе «пенисного» статуса своего лучшего друга. С любом случае, стоя рядом с Шерлоком у соседних писсуаров, Джон понял: «Этот момент пришел». Момент перехода на совершенно новый уровень дружбы и компанейства посредством ненавязчивого сравнивания фаллосов (много позже, однако, чем больше Джон думал об этой формулировке, тем более абсурдной она ему казалось, как и вся ситуация). Все было бы проще, если бы Джона предупредили заранее, или хотя бы намекнули, дали знак, направили его мысли в правильное русло. Тогда он, пожалуй, не был бы настолько удивлен, увидев, какой у его друга... гигантский пенис.

Дружеское посмеивание застряло у многострадального доктора где-то в горле и превратилось в жалкий хрип астматика. Самым чудовищным оказалось, конечно, то, что Джон от полнейшего шока никак не мог отвести взгляд, уставившись Шерлоку между ног и выпучив глаза до такой степени, что это начинало причинять некое неудобство мышцам век.

Шерлок только непонимающе поднял одну бровь:

\- Джон, если ты не перестанешь так пялиться, я буду вынужден прийти к выводу, что с тобой что-то не так, и не успокоюсь, пока не переберу в голове все возможные психологические отклонения, которые могут служить причиной такого интереса к...

\- Нет! - взвыл в ответ Джон и повернулся лицом к стене перед собой, едва удерживаясь от желания побиться о нее лбом. - Нет! Ничего!

Да, он, конечно, был в курсе, что подобная реакция должна выглядеть подозрительно и весьма жалко, в глазах нормальных людей, знакомых с примитивными основами социального взаимодействия. Единственное, что его успокаивало, был тот факт, что Шерлок таковым человеком не являлся.

Джон постарался как можно быстрее застегнуть ширинку, пока в голове его ревели и требовали вокализации фразы типа: «Нет! Я не гей! Я не смотрел на твой член! Я не имел никаких видов... и планов... и вообще». Боже, он был обречен на вечные страдания, не иначе.

К счастью, Шерлока этот инцидент не шокировал, более того, он, кажется, даже не застрял у него в памяти, чему Джон был крайне рад. Не рад он был, однако, тому, что его самого этот эпизод не оставлял в покое несколько недель. Не то, чтобы несчастный доктор Уотсон думал об этом постоянно, но в определенные моменты, довольно часто — перед сном, он не мог остановить проскальзывающую мысль: «Ну не может же быть! Нечеловеческий размер какой-то».

***

Второй раз случился, как назло, именно тогда, когда Джон уже почти смирился с предыдущим опытом визуального знакомства с пенисом Шерлока, и если бы смущение в очередной раз не было настолько всепоглощающим, доктор Уотсон задумался бы о том, не специально ли все это было подстроено.

Несмотря на то, что отношения с Сарой у Джона не сложились, они постарались остаться хотя бы в границах приятельства, что вполне сносно соотносилось с концепцией Сары как начальника. «Сносно», однако, не подразумевало поблажек, к которым Джон до этого, честно говоря, успел привыкнуть. Так что после очередной ночной эскапады с Шерлоком (будь то преследование подозреваемого в ночном клубе или полночные бдения дома в попытках разгадать очередной атбаш), Джон мало того, что не мог выпросить лишний отгул, так еще и хотя бы парочку его пациентов Сара отказывалась принимать просто из принципа, аргументируя это тем, что воспитывала в Джоне рабочую дисциплину. В гробу он ее видал, эту дисциплину, честное слово. Армии ему будто было мало. («Мало!» - возражал у Уотсона в голове воображаемый Майкрофт Холмс. Джон только удивлялся, когда он вообще умудрился поселиться у него в голове и что об этом сказала бы его, Джона, психотерапевт Элла).

Так вот, возвращаясь ко второму разу, перед Джоном маячил как раз один из таких дней — утомительный, безжалостный и наполненный депривацией сна до предела (не то, чтобы он собирался кому-то жаловаться, конечно). Ему удалось поспать несколько часов, перед тем, как будильник немилосердно выдернул его из объятий одеяла. Стрелки показывали ровно 10 утра, и Джону понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы вспомнить, что в это время он должен был быть уже на полпути в клинику. Как оказалось, он забыл переставить будильник с 10 часов на 8, потому как время его смен варьировалось понедельно.

\- Твою мать! - взвыл Джон Уотсон, выпрыгивая из кровати и в полусонном состоянии направляясь в ванную, чтобы принять самый быстрый душ в его жизни, потому что вчера вечером он так устал от беготни по свалкам, что, придя домой, просто упал на свою кровать поверх покрывала и заснул без единой мысли в голове.

Разумеется, спросонья Джон не заметил, что свет в ванной был включен (хотя дверь была не заперта), посему, распахнув дверь, был в очередной раз не готов к представшему перед ним зрелищу Шерлока, вытиравшегося после душа каким-то жалким маленьким вафельным полотенцем.

Джон застыл в проходе, уставившись на совершенно обнаженное тело своего соседа, а точнее — на то, что находилось ниже пояса.

«О Боже, опять... это!» - только и смог подумать доктор Уотсон, непроизвольно разглядывая член Шерлока Холмса.

\- Кстати, Джон, как раз хотел спросить, куда делись все махровые полотенца? Или ты их опять постирал вчера всем скопом и не сказал об этом мне? - из задумчивости Джона выдернул преспокойный голос его друга.

\- Доброе... утро, - прокряхтел невпопад Джон, в ответ на что получил раздраженный взгляд из разряда «каково это там в ваших крошечных унылых мозгах».

\- Ты не мог бы закрыть дверь, мне дует, я тут как бы голый стою, если ты не заметил, - скептически добавил Шерлок.

«Ой знал бы ты, как заметил», - подумал Джон, покраснел, ойкнул и выбежал из ванной. На работу в тот день ему пришлось бежать, так и не приняв душ.

***

После этого, то ли в Джоне что-то перемкнуло, то ли мир ополчился против него, но пенис Шерлока стал его преследовать. Мало того, что это страшное орудие умудрилось мелькнуть перед Джоном за последующий месяц раз пять, так оно стало еще и навязчиво ассимилироваться в его мыслях. Тем не менее Джон отказывался признавать появление у себя навязчивой идеи, более того — настолько неприемлемой.

Началось все с безобидной неловкости, когда Джон относил в прачечную брюки Шерлока и мимолетно подумал: «Как же ОНО сюда помещается». Эта же мысль не оставляла его, когда ему приходилось запихивать эти брюки в сушилку или, что еще хуже, - гладить.

После этого, каждый раз, когда на Бейкер Стрит выдавался спокойный вечер домашнего уюта и Шерлок лежал на диване, вытянувшись во весь рост, а ноги его были затянуты в эти самые злополучные великолепно скроенные брюки, взгляд Джона как бы по инерции скользил к линии ширинки и чуть ниже.

Шерлок потирал на предплечье одинокий никотиновый пластырь и задумчиво говорил что-нибудь из разряда:

\- Сколько сезонов этого омерзительного сериала они снимут перед тем, как поймут, что вся эта сюжетная линия была ошибкой. Боже, невозможно. Слишком мало данных.

В этот момент мысли Джона состояли обычно из: «Интересно, а в какой штанине...».

В итоге наблюдение штанин тоже стало довольно занимательным времяпровождением, когда Джон пытался угадать в складках заметные знакомые очертания, хотя обычно ему это не удавалось, и он разочарованно вздыхал. Единственной информацией, полученной во время этих наблюдений натуралиста, было разнообразие оттенков всех брюк, которые были у Шерлока Холмса. И, казалось бы, все они были черными, но некоторые слегка коричневыми, некоторые отдавали синевой, а какие-то были в едва различимую вертикальную полоску. Те, что были несколько коричневыми, лучше смотрелись с пурпурной рубашкой, а угольно черные обычно одевались с белой и неизменным пиджаком (и Джон заметил про себя, что этому тандему не помешал бы какой-нибудь узкий галстук, если бы только Шерлок их так не презирал).

Иногда по утрам Джон натыкался на кухне на Шерлока, задумчиво присевшего на кухонный стол, и первым делом смотрел на его ширинку, только после этого скользя взглядом вверх по направлению к лицу Шерлока, сонно моргая и улыбаясь. Иногда Шерлок молча улыбался в ответ, прищуривался, то удивленно, то ли что-то молча рассчитывая в уме. Иногда он не улыбался и вообще не обращал на Джона внимания, потому что был погружен в очередное дело. Ну еще отчасти потому, что он невоспитанный говнюк и даже не может «доброе утро» лишний раз сказать.

По началу мысли Джона сводились к неблагородной зависти или просто любопытству: «Интересно, а как это — иметь такой размер? Это же должно быть неудобно. Интересно, как это влияет на чувствительность?» И, пожалуй, стоило бы предугадать, что все это в конце концов приведет к любопытному повороту мыслительного процесса в совершенно другую сторону. По ночам, лежа в своей кровати и надеясь, что его сон в этот раз не потревожат пиликанья на скрипке из гостиной, Джон бывало задумывался: «Интересно, а такой член дает преимущество, когда ты с кем-то сексом занимаешь? А что особого с ним может чувствовать партнер? Интересно. А что бы я, к примеру, почувствовал?»

В первый раз от этой мысли Джон почувствовал определенное шевеление в штанах, густо покраснел и, хотя в комнате никого не был, стыдливо спрятал лицо в подушку. Этого еще не хватало. Серьезно, это просто невыносимо.

«Шерлок, ты невыносим», - подумал Джон, и будто в ответ ему снизу раздалось скрипичное вступление из «Алехандро» Леди Гаги в исполнении Шерлока.

К сожалению, мысли подобного характера (а именно: «как бы это было по ощущениям») не желали покидать мозг доктора Уотсона. Ему было невероятно неловко, но он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он представлял, по ночам, в защищенной клаустрофобии своей спальни, как это — когда такой огромный... кхм... орган. Да, орган. Когда он внутри, как он вообще может поместиться, больно ли это, может ли это быть хоть немного приятно. Как бы это могло быть... 

И если поначалу Джон пытался объяснить себе это как сугубо медицинскую заинтересованность, то после подобных фантазий и начавшей зарождаться на фоне всего этого оральной фиксации, он сдался.

***

Сара зашла в его кабинет после обеда: весь день в клинике почти не было пациентов, доктора страдали от безделья, и она решила нанести дружеский визит коллеге. Пока она рассказывала о какой-то предстоящей конференции о возможности внедрения стволовых клеток в медицину (проходившей в Швеции в конце месяца), Джон внимательно изучал поверхность своего рабочего стола и пытался хотя бы делать вид, что он ее слушает. Она все же была его начальницей. Тщетно.

Все его мысли обтекали единственно интересующую его тему. Потеря стыда произошла как-то внезапно, незаметно и безболезненно, так что Джон более не отказывал себе в попытках подробно и досконально построить в голове модель пениса своего... соседа. Длина, толщина, наклон, изменение объема в эрегированном состоянии, текстура, цвет — почти с медицинской дотошностью.

\- Джон, что ты делаешь с ручкой? - растерянный голос Сары отвлек Джона от его постыдных мыслишек, привлекая его внимание к тому факту, что он беспощадно вгрызается в колпачок ручки у себя во рту.

После этого оральная фиксация только крепла, причем объект ее опоры оставался неизменным.

Майкрофт, в очередной раз устроивший Джону дружеский ужин, удостоился лицезреть, как задумчивый доктор посасывал длинную ложку, прилагавшуюся в его гляссе.

\- Джон, - покровительственно и с нажимом озвучил он, привлекая к себе внимание. Джон вытащил ложку изо рта и даже не покраснел.

Гарри удалось понаблюдать, как Джон сосредоточенно облизывал соленые от чипсов пальцы, когда они решили однажды (единожды, точнее) вместе выбраться в паб. А миссис Хадсон с большим любопытством смотрела, как Джон чуть ли не давился испеченным ею гигантским эклером, а потом многозначительно перевела взгляд на Шерлока, который в тот момент был в одной с ними комнате.

\- Дорогой, не торопись, а то весь кремом измажешься, - это было единственное, что она сказала вслух.

***

Скорее всего Джон не вспомнил бы об этих событиях и не придал бы им особого значения, если бы однажды, на его фиксацию не обратил внимание сам Шерлок.

\- Джон, мне кажется, твоя оральная фиксация достигла каких-то невообразимых пропорций, - заявил как-то вечером детектив, когда Джон преспокойно смотрел по телевизору повтор последней серии Доктора Кто и попивал пиво.

Джон, конечно, подавился и облился злосчастным Гиннесом:

\- У меня нет оральной фиксации! - воскликнул он и вскочил с кресла.

Шерлок при этом продолжал спокойно лежать на диване и наблюдать за Джоном с совершенно невыносимой, самодовольной улыбкой на губах. Он сложил руки домиком, касаясь кончиками пальцев подбородка, и прищурился:

\- У тебя только что почти случился акт фелляции с бутылкой. 

Джон схватился за голову и обошел кофейный столик два раза.

\- Да как... да что... да как ты вообще додумался до такого! - взвыл он, тыкая в Шерлока пальцем, но про себя признал, что в общем-то надо было раньше думать, когда вся эта Шерлоко-катастрофа еще не разрослась до подобных масштабов. Можно подумать, от этого человека хоть что-то можно утаить. Это было неизбежно, и более того — все это было всецело виной Джона. И только Джона. 

Шерлок приподнялся на локтях и принял сидячее положение, пристально разглядывая своего соседа по квартире:

\- Как? Очень легко, если хочешь, я тебе поясню ветвь моих дедукций. Во-первых...

\- Нет уж, избавь меня, от...

\- Во-первых, - повторил Шерлок с нажимом, игнорируя протест Джона. - Я полагаю, что это связано с твоим детством.

«Фрейд недоделанный», - подумал Джон и потер глаза. Это действительно должно было случиться, рано или поздно. Единственной надеждой оставалось то, что Шерлок, будучи антисоциальным элементом, не примет все это слишком близко к сердцу, и их рабочие отношения останутся неизменными. Потому как Джон внезапно понял, что эти отношения (рабочие, дружеские, соседские, неважно) в какой-то момент стали в его жизни единственным, на что он мог положиться, и потерять их из-за собственной глупости, безалаберности, непредусмотрительности и продолжительного отсутствия секса в жизни — совершенно неприемлемо.

И тем не менее. Даже сейчас, на пороге последней стадии безумия в его жизни, Джон едва мог сосредоточиться, потому что Шерлок в какой-то момент успел подойти ближе и стоял уже напротив, все более и более взволнованно что-то объясняя, жестикулируя, и от едва уловимого тепла, излучаемого его телом, голова несчастного доктора Уотсона наполнялась знойными мыслями типа «Интересно, его возбуждают собственные дедукции?», или «Интересно, а когда он последний раз занимался сексом?», или «Он же занимается, сексом, правда? Потому что он не может им не заниматься, потому что с таким членом не заниматься сексом — это просто преступление против человечества. Или природы. Или космоса, черти подери», и наконец «Господи Боже, что же творится в этом мире».

\- Ты ни слова не слышал из того, что я только что планомерно разъяснил, не так ли? - вернул его в реальный мир Шерлок, положив свои ладони ему на плечи. - Джон, ты же прекрасно знаешь, что я ненавижу что-либо повторять несколько раз. - Шерлок выглядел очень раздраженным, а Джон только чувствовал, как у него бесстыдно горит лицо и уши.

\- Слушай, Шерлок, - медленно начал он. - Я не знаю, что ты там напридумывал, но в этот раз ты не прав. Всегда есть что-то, помнишь? Вот это как раз то самое «что-то». Ты ошибся, я тебя уверяю.

Лицо Шерлока под конец этой жалкой речи стало выражать не просто раздражение, но еще крайнюю нетерпеливость:

\- Джон, ты зациклен на моем пенисе. Смирись.

Да, кстати, об этом.

\- Нет. Нет, нет, нет. У меня нет обсессии связанной с твоим... твоим... - Джон неопределенно взмахнул рукой, стараясь подобрать наилучшую для данной ситуации формулировку, -...твоими... гениталиями.

Шерлок скривился, словно отрицание этой его мысли было личным оскорблением:

\- О, Джон, я тебя умоляю. К тому же, все это вполне объяснимо, - сказал он тоном, весьма похожим на покровительственный тон его старшего брата.

\- Я даже знать не хочу.

\- Если бы ты меня слушал, мне бы не пришлось тебе повторять сейчас, что у тебя обсессия связанная с большими размерами.

Когда Джон не нашелся, что на это ответить, только открыл рот и не смог его закрыть, Шерлок продолжил:

\- Все твои свитера минимум на один размер больше, чем требуется. Как только ты сюда въехал и получил первую серьезную зарплату, ты сменил свою маленькую койку в спальне на гигантскую кровать королевского размера, в связи с чем, кстати, миссис Хадсон решила, что мы свили там любовное гнездышко. Ты всегда заказываешь в кафе и ресторанах большие порции, даже если знаешь, что будешь не в состоянии съесть их полностью. Я могу перечислять до бесконечности.

\- А ты... берешь мои вещи! - попытался выбить Шерлока из колеи Джон. 

Или сменить тему. 

В любом случае это не сработало.

\- Ты бы и базуку вместо браунинга держал, но ее, к сожалению, неудобно затыкать за пояс, - задумчиво продолжал надоедливый Холмс. - Кстати, смею предположить, что твое влечение ко мне связано еще и с моим весьма немалым ростом.

Джон, который все это время сосредоточенно прожигал взглядом ключицы Шерлока, выглядывающие из расстегнутого воротника рубашки, стряхнул хватку Шерлока с плеч и резко втянул воздух:

\- Так, только не надо мне тут про влечение! Руководствуясь твоей логикой, я тогда должен при любой возможности постыдно висеть на Майке Стенфорде!

Шерлок хмыкнул и махнул рукой:

\- Необязательно. Он просто толстый. У тебя же какое-то нескрываемое стремление быть окруженным вещами, которые тебя явно доминируют. Отчасти поэтому наше с тобой партнерство настолько идеально.

Джон неверяще уставился на своего друга, оглянулся вокруг себя и наконец прищурился:

\- Шерлок. Я не какой-то там любитель быть доминируемым, в вечном поиске... доминатрикса. Я, между прочим, с десяти шагов могу попасть выстрелом белке в глаз. Или таксисту. Ну не в глаз, но не важно. Я тебе крайне не советую проводить мне тут подобные инсинуации. 

\- Мой дорогой Джон, ты, как всегда, все не так понял.

\- Нет, Шерлок, хватит, серьезно. На сегодня. Слишком много стресса, - прервал его Джон и направился к двери. - Пойду... куда-нибудь...

\- Куда это? - Джон не удивился бы, если бы от этого недовольного возгласа Шерлока во всем квартале скисли все молочные продукты. - У вас с Сарой ныне не те отношения, чтобы она пускала тебя на ночь к себе на диван. А с Гарри вы в последний раз весьма серьезно поругались... 

Джон резко обернулся и воскликнул:

\- Поругались? Как... Откуда ты вообще...? Хотя ладно. Неважно, не отвечай на этот вопрос, - вздохнул доктор Уотсон, полный уныния и побежденности. - Я к миссис Хадсон. 

\- Джон. Ты действительно все не так понял, - повторил Шерлок, но в этот раз как-то мягче и тише.

Джон не позволил чертовому манипулятору добиться своего и ретировался к домоправительнице, пока еще мог.

***

Вечер у миссис Хадсон прошел весьма предсказуемо: они посмотрели несколько сериалов на E4 (кто бы мог подумать, что благообразная старушка будет смотреть сериалы на таком канале) и выпили чаю, который миссис Хадсон щедро разбавила коньяком.

\- Джон, дорогой, расслабься немного. Все эти домашние ссоры! Ну у кого их не бывает? Все наладится, вот увидишь. В конце концов яростное примирение всегда так приятно, - стала успокаивать Джона хозяйка, подмигивая и вероятно намекая на бурный секс в «свитом гнездышке» в спальне наверху. Джон едва сдержался, чтобы не застонать от усталости.

Радиатор в этой квартире работал заметно лучше, чем у них с Шерлоком, а вместе с небольшой дозой алкоголя расслабление накатило на Джона необъятной волной сонливости. Он думал о том, как хорошо ему быть там, где он есть. Жить так, как он живет. Впервые за долгие годы ему ничего не хотелось менять, только двигаться вперед по совершенно неизведанным джунглям своей новой жизни. Он бы сказал, что, наверное, стареет, если бы эта жизнь не сжигала его дотла своей опасностью. И все это благодаря одному единственному человеку, который был создан будто специально для Джона (не считая, разумеется, разнообразных конечностей, которыми этот человек набивал морозильник, или плесени, которую выращивал в бачке унитаза).

Единственным, чего не хватало в этой почти что идеальной системе уравнений, был секс. От потребностей организма никуда не денешься.

Когда через пару часов Джон поднялся наверх, успокоившийся и готовый смотреть на проблему трезво (ну насколько это было возможно с тремя стопками Хенесси VSOP в крови), Шерлок лежал на диване и читал медицинский журнал (который Джон пару дней назад купил себе, чтоб его).

\- Знаешь, Джон, я тут подумал и решил, что ты был прав, - без прелюдий и не отрываясь от чтения заявил великий детектив. Простите, консультирующий детектив.

\- В чем? - Джон снял ботинки и прошлепал к своему креслу.

\- Вся эта твоя обсессия с моим мужским достоинством, фелляцией и прочим. Не стоит в это углубляться. Да, он большой, так что в любом случае ты, даже если бы захотел, не смог бы удовлетворить меня в достаточной степени. Не уверен, что твои попытки вообще произвели бы на меня достаточный эффект, чтобы, скажем... хотя бы оторвать меня от чтения, - все это было сказано совершенно ненавязчивым, констатирующим факт тоном, так что обидеться Джону даже в голову не пришло. 

После этого все было как-то сумбурно. То ли адреналин, то ли непривычка к коньяку, но Джон каким-то образом в несколько мгновений оказался на коленях перед диваном и уже расстегивал злополучную ширинку своего ужасного, невозможного соседа.

\- Это мы еще посмотрим, - выдохнул Джон Уотсон себе под нос, но так и не понял, ожидал ли Шерлок Холмс такого развития событий или нет, потому как лицо его было скрыто за разворотом журнала с огромной надписью Neurocase.

***

Где-то в середине процесса, пока Джон пытался применить все накопленные и теоретические знания искусства фелляции на практике, Шерлок старательно пытался делать вид, что на него это не действует, и ни на сантиметр не опускал открытый журнал. Его руки, однако, вцепившиеся в страницы журнала и едва не комкающие его, говорили совсем другое. А когда Джон явственно понял, что Шерлок уперся лбом и бумажный разворот и всеми силами пытается не издавать никаких звуков, то решил, что пришла пора жестокой мести. Он оторвался от своего занятия, размял челюсть и сказал:

\- Шерлок, поделись секретом. Когда у тебя в последний раз был секс? Раз уж мы зашли так далеко в наших с тобой... рабочих отношениях.

Шерлок медленно и шумно выдохнул, откашлялся, но все же ответил:

\- Шесть лет.

\- Твою мать, - протянул Джон и поднялся с пола, отряхивая колени и отходя от дивана к креслу.

Шерлок резко опустил, наконец, чертов журнал, являя миру свою раскрасневшуюся физиономию, и уставился на Джона:

\- Джон. Куда ты собрался в очередной раз?

\- Я все понял, Шерлок. Мне серьезно очень жаль, что у тебя столько времени не было секса, и ты просто потерял способность нормально мыслить, но это совершенно точно не моя проблема, - подытожил доктор Уотсон и сложил руки на груди.

Шерлок вспыхнул:

\- О я тебя умоляю. Тебе чтобы потерять контроль нужно вдвое меньше времени, чем мне. Да, я говорю сейчас про твои собственные три года, Джон.

\- Два года и 10 месяцев! - возразил Джон, и удержался от того, чтобы спросить, как Шерлоку удалось почти угадать.

Шерлок на минуту замер и ответил таким же тоном, как когда-то давно произнес «ах да, диван, конечно» (когда Джон вернулся домой с неудачной диванной сессии у Сары):

\- Ах да, два года и 10 месяцев. Разумеется.

После этого Джон уже собирался твердым шагом направиться в сторону своей спальни или хотя бы сделать вид, но его прервало витиеватое ругательство со стороны дивана, потому что Шерлок вскочил и попытался запихнуть свои, простите, причиндалы в штаны, но у него это явно не получалось. Джон на мгновение засмотрелся на весь этот театр абсурда, но когда его сумасшедший друг внезапно бросил к чертям попытки совладать с брюками и перевел на Джона хищный, полный решимости взгляд, несчастному доктору стало не по себе. 

***

Первое, что сказал утром Джон Уотсон, потягиваясь в кровати, лежащему рядом Шерлоку Холмсу было:

\- Я тебя ненавижу. Тебя и твою чертову реверсивную психологию.

Шерлок ухмыльнулся и ответил:

\- Подай мне телефон, Джон.

***

Доктор Джон Уотсон совершенно честно пытался понять, что к конце концов изменилось, когда самая надоедливая переменная в его жизни, как-то: секс — стала в итоге постоянной.

Вероятно, Джона можно было назвать старомодным или скучным, но он всегда полагал, что секс должен быть приложением к некоему нежному чувству. Едва ли то, что было у них с Шерлоком можно было назвать нежным чувством.

Шерлок Холмс был невыносимым засранцем, самовлюбленным и эгоистичным придурком. Он готов был подвергать свою жизнь опасности просто потому, что ему было скучно. За все то время, что Джон его знал, единственной наиболее сентиментальной вещью, которую Шерлок Холмс ему когда-либо сказал, было «то что ты сделал, это было эээ хорошо», после того, как Джон фактически готов был за него умереть.

\- Знаешь, я всегда думал, что отношения, в которые я ввязываюсь, должны хотя бы немного отдавать романтикой. Надеялся, так сказать, - озвучил Джон мысль, которая не давала ему покоя уже какое-то время. 

У них уже неделю, как не было дела, и в это утро во время завтрака Шерлок расположился за столом, экипировавшись грудой газет, и листал их, в поисках хоть каких-то интересных происшествий, бубня себе под нос:

\- Уныло, предсказуемо, примитивно. Что за серость. Ах, вот это любопытно. Да, точно, очень любопытно. Хмм. Закрытая комната. О, вероятно лед. Нет. Хмм. Нет, это тоже слишком просто. Хотя постойте, на нем не было ботинок... Значит, это не так просто, как кажется.

Услышав реплику Джона, Шерлок бросил на него взгляд, красноречиво говорящий «ни разу не впечатлен», и ответил, продолжая пялиться в газету: 

\- Если ты о том, что между нами с тобой кроме дружеского, соседского и рабочего взаимодействия существует теперь еще и сексуальное, то в этом случае полезно будет точнее определить термин «романтика». Походы в ресторан, комплименты, держание за ручки? Я не вижу в чем тут проблема, потому как технически все это у нас присутствует. Я все время хватаю тебя за руку, когда ты слишком медленно реагируешь и мне приходится тянуть тебя за собой. В рестораны мы ходим несколько раз в неделю. А комплиментами ты меня и так осыпаешь. По-моему, тебе не на что жаловаться.

«Ну какова сволочь», - подумал Джон, пытаясь поудобнее усесться на стуле, который после их вчерашних кувырканий под одеялом все равно казался слишком жестким, а Джон сейчас мог мечтать только о своем любимом кресле или еще лучше — о диване.

Наверное, впору было бы задуматься, к какой неминуемой катастрофе все это ведет, если бы не несколько реплик, брошенных прошлой ночью, когда они были в одной постели (в комнате Джона, конечно, поскольку у Шерлока в спальне вообще трудно было находиться и не подвергаться психологическому давлению от всего того, что было в ней нагромождено). Пока Шерлок с немалым энтузиазмом рылся в прикроватной тумбочке в поисках всего необходимого, Джон, лежа на спине и меланхолично разглядывая потолок, не смог сдержать замечание:

\- Я все равно считаю, что это несправедливо. Где чертово равновесие в этом мире? Ты просто невозможен. У тебя есть невероятно великолепная внешность. У тебя раздражающе непомерный уровень интеллекта. Прекрасное тело.

\- Я бы предпочел, если бы ты поставил на первое место интеллект, - заметил Шерлок, откручивая крышечку у подозрительно выглядящего тюбика.

\- Судя по тому, что я ныне знаю о твоей семье, я готов предположить, что и денег у тебя хватает, только ты почему-то отказываешься ими пользоваться. И вот теперь еще и это. Чертов гигантский член! Самый большой из всех, что мне доводилось видеть в своей жизни. И где справедливость, я спрашиваю? У тебя есть все, что только можно пожелать!

Шерлок на мгновение замер и посмотрел на Джона каким-то совсем непривычным взглядом.

\- А я есть у тебя — как тебе такой вариант? - осторожно предложил он, и по-хорошему это надо было бы списать в очередной раз в колонку непомерного нарциссизма, но Джон вдруг понял, что Шерлок сейчас имеет в виду совсем другое, и ответ на этот вопрос для него очень важен.

В конце концов для Шерлока Холмса слишком просто было бы спросить об этом напрямую, более того — весьма невозможно, потому как Джон подозревал, что его невообразимый сосед просто не знает, какие слова для этого надо соединить в одно предложение. «Согласился бы ты променять все, что может хотеть мужчина в этом мире, на возможность быть со мной?» - так это должно было звучать. 

Джон расплылся в улыбке и ответил:

\- Да, пожалуй, такой вариант меня устроит.

В ответ уголки губ Шерлока Холмса испачкала самая странная смущенная улыбка, которую Джон когда-либо видел.

***

\- Джон, приди в себя, - голос Шерлока и звук ложки, нудно и демонстративно стучащей о чашку, сдернул доктора Уотсона с облака покоя на землю с почти бессердечным упрямством. - Я тут наткнулся на одно дельце с псевдо-суицидом. Думаю, через пару дней Лестрад поймет, что не в силах справиться с ним и заявится к нам за помощью. Ах, ожидание, бессердечная ты сволочь.

Джон только хмыкнул в ответ, но в целом — согласился.

Да, Шерлок Холмс — редкостный идиот, но от его поцелуев у Джона почему-то земля иногда настолько уходит из-под ног, что все возможные мысли об отрезанных руках в хлебнице и химикатах под раковиной с шипением испаряются из головы.

\- Кстати, я тут подумал о твоей тяге к насилию... - начал было Шерлок.

\- Шерлок! Нет! - в ужасе перебил его Джон, в ответ на что получил только многообещающий взгляд.


End file.
